A possibility
by AliceAllAlone
Summary: When Kish kidnaps Ichigo what will happen? I am very bad at writing summaries ITS NOT THAT BAD I PROMISE K
1. Chapter one

Chapter one

I stared up at the sky. "Ichi, i have a question." Masaya says turning to me. "If you were in love with someone but you also fall for someone else, what does that mean?" He asks. "You've lost feelings for me." I say not even looking at him. "I'm sorry." He whispers. I feel him kiss my head and then hear his shoes dragging in the grass. I sit up bringing my knees to my chest.

"ICHIGO HURRY UP AND TRANSFORM!" I jump to my feet startled and turn. Mint, Pudding, and Luttuce were running my way with three things following them. Kish, Tart, and Pie were all chasing them. I grabbed my pendent and stare at it. "HURRY UP!" Mint yells. "No." I whisper. "I REFUSE TO FIGHT AGAIN! I AM TIRED OF THIS ONGOING WAR!" I Scream and throw the pendent and run to the forest enternce.

I climb up a tree. Yup im lost. I've been running for at the verry least two hours. I dig in my pocket and pull out a pack of ciggerettes. Moe said they help the stree. I light one and apprieciate the warmth from the lighter. I shiver as wind blows my hair. Masaya broke up wityh me due to Mint and having no time for him, well atleast i think thast why. Maye he thinks i'm ugly. Or weird cause im a mew.

"Kitten, im coming to get you!" I hear someone yell. He chased me all the way here? What the fuck. I jump up to a higher branch till im at the top of the tree. A pair of cold pale arms wrap around me. "Got you kitten- hey are you smoking?" He takes the ciggerette and throws it. "Go away. I say jumping to another tree and climbing down to a branch. "And why should I? Pie has your pendent your friends are still fighting, and you are all alone." He says smirking.

"Exactly. It seems being alone gets you hurt less." I say jumping to another branch. "I wont hurt you." I hear him whisper. I look at him and see the same look in his eyes he had last year when he jumped in front of deep blue. "Run away with me?" He asks. I look at him shocked. "No." I say. "You have no choice." He says looking at me with red eyes. He grabbed my wrist and the trees turned into a waterfall.

It was truly beautiful. it would be better if i wasnt forced here but oh well. "You will do as i say." Kish says pulling me into a cabin. "No i wont. I dont even do what my mom says." I say pushing him off of me and walking down the hall I opened a door to find a pink and black room. "Thats our room." He whispers in my ear. "You will cuddle with me when we sleep. You WILL do as i say. Then you will love me."


	2. Chapter two

I bolt awake hearing thunder. I look out the window to see that it was storming. Thunder echoed throughout the room. I scream and jump out of the bed. I pound on the door trying to open it. Someone opens it from the outside and i fall into the hall wall. "Mew Ichigo?" Tart asks sleepily. "Tart grab her!" Kish yells. "Ew no." He says and walks away. Thunder echos again and curl into a ball screaming. "Aww is kitten playing the 'im afraid of thunder' game?" Kish asks smirking pulling me to my feet. I shove him into the room and slam the door.

I dig in my pockets and pull out my phone and headphones out. I corner myself in the kitchen corner and lite a cigarette. Kish and Pie came running in and looked at me angrily. They started yelling but the music blocked them out. Kish grabs my arm pulling me up harshly yelling in my face. I pull a headphone out and shove him away. "I think she may actually fear storms." Pie says looking at Kish. "Are you?" He asks. I turn the music off and put my cell away. "If I wasn't id be out of that door and a few miles away." I answer. Kish looks and starts walking to me.

Kish throws me onto the bed and walks over to a bathroom. I lay on the side I was on before and pull the blanket up. After a few minutes Kish comes back, only wearing boxers. "Kitten are you okay? The storm passed." He says crawling over to me I turn to my side and open my eyes. Pie was at a desk typing away. "I see that you're better now." He says more than asks. "Why am I in here?" I ask looking at the poster he has on his wall. "We came all the way back here so Kish could get you to fall in love with him. That's a two week period to get here. I'm not letting him ruin his love by killing you." He answers and turns around. "I just want you to know, where we come from love doesn't matter. You get married at sixteen, you work at age six. So for Kish to fall in love with you, that is something special." He turns back to his computer and starts typing.

~Sorry they arent very loong :c


	3. Chapter three

I sighed looking at my reflection in the water. I pulled my knees up to my chest and let my feet rest in the water. Two years ago I was just becoming a mew. Now I quit being one and im trapped in a cabin with three aliens. Just my luck huh? I've been thrown around choked and hurt, al ot, in the past 48 hours. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and pull it out.

From- mommeh

_Ichi! Im so glad your getting out more. Your friends told us you are going on a two month camping trip. Have fun! XoXoX_

I smiled and call her. She didn't answer so I left a voice mail. "Hey mom, you wouldn't believe the view out here. I wish you were here with me. But you're probably in a conference or something so I just wanted you to know, I love you." I end the call and feel tears pouring down my cheeks. "Why are you outside!" Kish yells. He grabs a handful of my hair and drags me into the cabin.

I wake up on the bed freaking out, looking for Kish. Kish was asleep on the floor tossing and turning. I get up and walk around him and leave the room. Im freaking starving. Pie and tart were both at the table eating apples. "Do you guys have anything to eat?" I ask going to the fridge. "We have this stuff." Tart answers throwing me an apple. "They're called apples." I say taking a bite out of it looking for something else to eat. Milk, juice, vodka, and chocolate. Welp might as well. I grab the vodka and chocolate then sit at the table. "You're drinking the same thing Kish does." Tart points out. I shrug and take a drink. I instantly regret it. My throat feels like it's on fire and my eyes burn. "Is it really that bad?" Tart asks. He takes the bottle then takes a drink. He spits it out all over pie and runs down the hall. "Hey pie." I scoot closer to him. "Will you let me out." I demand more than ask. "No, but I am taking you to a food place for more food." He looks at me and leaves. "Well fuck you too." I mumble

I look through the channels looking for something to watch while eating chips. I grab my monster and take a drink. The only good thing about shopping was I got to see a few people from school. I can't stand being here. I hate it. The person who supposedly loves me is the one I hate most. I hate Pie and Tart to but they're not so bad. Speaking of which. I still need my pendant. I get up and walk down the hall to Pies room. I open the door to see him, tart, and Kish video chatting with the whole mew gang. "Give us Ichigo back!" Ryo yells. "She is ours not yours." Mint yells. "Excuse me!" I yell. Oops didn't mean to do that. The three boys look at me. Pie signals for me to come over. I look at the screen and see someone in the back. "Tree huger what are you doing!" I yell mad. "And Mint I am no ones!" I yell. Hehe time to piss them off. "Anyway who says I want to leave? Oh and I take that back I am no ones but my Kish's." I say then grab his face and kiss him. They all start talking at once right before I end the video.

I stomp away and slam the door on my way. I open the fridge and grab several bottles of alcohol. I place them all on the table then go to the cabinet. I pull out three glasses then place them all on the table. I fill them each up and smile. K ish and tart were both already sitting down. "Were goin to play 'i have never'." I announce.


	4. Chapter four

**_I stomp away and slam the door on my way. I open the fridge and grab several bottles of alcohol. I place them all on the table then go to the cabinet. I pull out three glasses then place them all on the table. I fill them each up and smile. Kish and tart were both already sitting down. "Were goin to play 'i have never'." I announce. I quickly explained the game and such._**

"I have never hurt someone who loved me"

Tart and Kish drank

"I have never successfully baked a cake"

All three of us drank

"I have never had sex"

All of us drank

"I have never drank before today"

Tart and I drank

-a little bit longer-

3rd person pov

"I've never been in love and have them love me back" ichigo says laughing while drinking. The three boys drank the rest of theirs up. "I think you three have had enough to drink." Pie says walking in. The three mutter and complain. "You ruin the fuuuun." Tart wines to his older brother. Who simply ignores them while picking up. "Go to bed." He orders irritated.

Ichigos pov

I sit up my head hurting like hell. I cuddle up to the blankets not wanting to wake up and go through another day in this hell hole. I look at my desk and sigh turning over. I turn back over to see that I was in my room. I run down stairs to see my mom and dad. "Honey, I didn't think you'd be awake so soon." My mom says eating her breakfast. "What happened last night?" I ask rubbing my head. "Well you slipped and fell while rock climbing, so your friends brought you home." My dad answers. "Such nice boys." My mom says while sliding a plate my way. "They said to go to the cafe when you feel better." I nod and start eating.

They brought me home. Why would they do that. I thought they kidnapped me for a reason other than Kish having a crush on me. I look around my room for my phone. I find it on the charger, next to my pendant and a note.

_Dear Ichigo, _

_You probably don't really care but were going back home. I realized I can't force love, and after last night I want you to be happy. I don't want you to feel alone. I love you. Were going to be leaving tomorrow night. _

_Goodbye_

_Love, Kish_

I put the note down. Why does this make me feel so sad. Shouldn't I be happy? Glad that the demon is out of my life. Why is it that I feel so Damn depressed. I was there for three days. Not one of them was I happy. Am I in love with him?


End file.
